Onboard systems are known including a display disposed in the center pad of a steering wheel and a touch panel disposed on the display (See Patent Document 1).
The display disclosed in PTL 1 is disposed within the center pad of a steering wheel. In addition, a touch panel is disposed on the display surface of the display. This display and touch panel turn with the steering wheel.